


Pink Feathers

by Yuesmuse_onyx



Series: Cherub*Warrior'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuesmuse_onyx/pseuds/Yuesmuse_onyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a young cherub who lives in heaven, and through his teacher\mentor Cupid he has come to enjoy watching and learning about the humans and all their emotions.  In spare time he watches them and with it being Valentine's day on earth he longs to be among them and experience it himself, however he meets someone who just may change his mind.<br/>The first story in the Cherub*Warrior 'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer* I own nothing, Just borrowing Kripke's toys!  
> Hope you all enjoy my first fic on AO3! it was beta'd by the awesome and wonderful Fiona !

Pink Feathers

Author: yuesmuse_onyx

 He was always a good angel; never caused any trouble and did well in his lessons. At least, that’s what his older brothers and sisters said, but he was far more interested in humans and how they expressed 'love'. Maybe that was because he was a cupid. Well, a cupid in training - technically, he was still a cherub. Still, that didn’t mean he didn’t know what he was talking about, and it’s not like he could be affectionate outside the garrison. Most of them didn’t appreciate it. Not like humans, though. They seemed to thrive off of it. He had seen so firsthand last week, when he, his assigned cupid and the rest of the class went to Earth to sow the seeds of love. It was there that he got his human subjects to hug each other in a far different way to the way he greeted the rest of the angels. It did weird things to his grace. Sam sat up and crawled closer to the river edge that flowed through Edenna. Cupid once told him father modeled a garden for his first humans on earth off of this place, but now that garden was lost. Sam wasn’t sure if he believed that, but who knew when it came to older angels. Sam looked into the blue-green waters of the river. They were still and murky. Carefully Sam stretched his hand over the water. With a bit of grace the water cleared. Sam gazed upon his custom vessel, taking in its tan skin and slightly slanted hazel green eyes that often changed colour. The two most common colours that vessels had were brown and blue, but Sam liked his strange eyes and hoped that he was attractive by human standards. Sam continued to gaze until the river’s reflection changed to that of a human city where there were plenty of humans to watch be affectionate with each other. Strange new hugs were given to women from their men. Sam could clearly tell that most of these couples were each other’s soul mate.

He was distracted from the sweet moment by something that looked far more risqué then the new style of hug. The male and female were pressing their faces together in a manner most strange. When he looked closer, fascinated, he found that it was actually their lips that were pressed together. He swore he even saw one of the human’s tongue pass into the other‘s mouth. Sam could clearly see the love roll off them in waves - it was purple, a mixing of her blue to his red, and it crackled and sparked in the air around them. It was their essences blending together. “Does your cupid know you’re spying on humans?” Sam’s concentration broke along with his window to the affectionate humans. Whipping around and looking up at the older angel, he mumbled a quick apology. “There’s no need for that. What are you doing anyway?” the older angel said as he sat down beside Sam. He was clearly was in a warrior garrison (as shown by the breast plate he wore), a garrison more important than his own, or so his so-called friends told him. Cupid, on the other hand, said that love was also very important. Sam noticed that this angel was also in his vessel , which had close-cropped dirty blond hair and green eyes, a pure emerald much different from his own strange ones. He also had a straight nose and full lips. Broad shoulders and muscular arms - if Sam didn’t know any better he’d think that this angel was better suited at his job than himself. Surely the humans would consider him beautiful (unlike his vessel’s own lanky appearance). “Hey, you in there kid?” Once again, Sam was startled out of his thoughts by the older angel, who was waving his a hand in his face. “Sorry,” Sam mumbled again. “Hey, I thought I told you to stop that,” the other angel grinned. “I’m Dean by the way,” he said while stretching out his hand.

“I’m Sam,” the cherub replied, and promptly wrapped himself around Dean as was custom among his garrison. “Uh, Sammy...” Dean said, sounding a little out of breath. “You can let go now.” Sam let him go just as quickly. Seeing the look on his face, Dean felt a little bad for the cherub. “Aw, Sammy, I didn’t mean it like that. All I’m saying is that there is no need for you to be so uh... enthusiastic ." “Why do you call me that?” Sam asked. “What?” Dean replied. “Sammy. That’s not my name,” the cherub huffed. “It’s Sam.” “Sam is such a boring name. But I’m glad I don’t have to call you Samuel, which I think would be worse. ‘sides, Sammy fits you just fine for a little cherub your age,” Dean explained. Sam scoffed. “I’m not that little, I bet you’re not that older than me.” “I remember Lucifer in heaven,” Dean stated in a voice that sounded far away. “Granted, I was still young, but I did see glimpses of him back before he changed and fell ... and back before Gabriel vanished. And, because we’re all connected by grace, with those two gone there was a huge void left that was felt for hundreds of years. But it’s starting to get better now," Dean finished. Sam blinked in shock. He had been told that he was born two hundred years after the war - that he and his fellow nestlings were the first to be born after Lucifer’s fall, created by their father to fill the void of his lost children. Sam had always felt like a cheap replacement for the archangels but it seemed that it was a lot more painful for those who were around then than he had thought. “

So what were you doing spying on humans anyway?” Dean asked, trying to lighten the mood. Sam flushed. “Well, ever since Cupid took us to earth in preparation for valentine’s day, I've liked the way humans express affection. Despite what some of you guys say, there is a lot of love among them." Sam looked over to see if Dean was laughing at him yet. Dean just smiled and ruffled his hair. “You just love 'love' right?” Sam crossed his arms and huffed, “When you say it like that, you make me sound like a baby." Dean grinned. “No, not a baby, although that would go with the whole naked baby with wings thing the humans have going for you guys.” Sam shot him a dirty look. “Kidding, kidding,” Dean said, holding up his hands in mock defence. “There’s no need for the bitch face, Sammy.” Dean chuckled. “But I really do think it’s adorable.” “That’s no better than being called a baby," Sam grumbled, and Dean laughed again. “Ah, Sammy, don’t be that way. Why don’t you show me what you were looking at?” Sam wasn’t sure what to think. Why was this guy being nice to him - so he’d have someone to laugh at? That was it, wasn’t it? Sam groaned inwardly. Like he could even make a friend in his own garrison, let alone the more popular warrior garrison. He’d never hear the end of this. "Sam? Sam, heaven to Sam!” Dean called. Sam looked across at him, trying to find a hint of humor or anything that would tell him Dean was lying. But he found nothing in those green eyes but honesty. “Alright, Dean. I’ll show you.” Sam placed his hand over the waters of the ever flowing river and re-opened his portal to the human city. It was a lot darker this time, and the lights from the human city looked like their father’s stars. Unlike the last time Sam had looked, human couples filled the streets, hand in hand or wrapped around each other. Sam saw the sparks of love and affection crackle around them. He wished that he could be there, and wished even harder that he could have that.

“Look, Dean, look how happy they are!” “Yeah, they all look pretty happy, Sammy,” Dean breathed, right next to his ear. Sam shivered and wondered when Dean had gotten so close to him. They continued to watch as human men and women exchanged gifts and traded affectionate touches and hugs, much like the ones he had seen on his last trip to Earth. He saw nothing like he'd seen earlier - the humans who were pressing their faces together. “So, Sammy, this love stuff. Why are you so fascinated with it, and with the humans?” Dean asked, watching the same scene Sam was. “I just... I don’t...” Sam started, trying to figure out a way to explain. “Cupid always taught us that everything Father created, he created out of love, and created to be loved. And the humans, whatever you other garrisons say about them, they love and they care for each other just as much as they fight. There’s nothing like seeing two soul mates come together, and their essences blend. Its right, and I feel like a small part Father’s work has been done,” Sam finished. Dean gave him a thoughtful look. “What about others , who don’t find their soul mate? Or who don’t stay faithful to who they’re with?” Sam frowned at the thought. He hadn’t seen that happen yet, but one of the older students, Tracy, had and she was pretty broken up by it. Cupid said that it was a human flaw, and that no matter how much Heaven helped some things along, some humans would stray nonetheless. “Cupid said that it’s a human flaw. But cupid also said that eventually every human will find their soul mate, it's just that sometimes it takes a few life times. And then, when a pair finally does find each other, they will never be separated. Cupid says that, if they're lucky, they get a choice to decide if they want to be reborn on Earth or stay here,” Sam explained.

Dean watched him with unreadable eyes. “I think that sounds like a pretty nice thing to be a part of, Sammy. Don’t think I’d be cut out for it - all I can do is fight. But not you, though.” “Dean-” Sam wanted to tell Dean that his vessel was beautiful, and that he could probably be a better cupid than Sam could ever hope to be, but his attention was drawn somewhere else - back to the window to the human world, where a light green colour was shimmering. Dean, who would usually be unaware of human essences, noticed it. They both turned their attention to it and looked through. Down in the city were two humans with their mouths pressed together. The humans were in the street of the city. Much like he'd seen earlier, they were wrapped around each other, limbs tangled together. The taller one had the smaller one pressed against a wall of a building, and Sam could see the minty green sparks of essence flying around human pair. “Wow," Sam heard Dean mumble. Sam was unable to tear his eyes away, but his grace was feeling all tingly. He suddenly felt lonely. “Wish I was human,” Sam mumbled, unaware that Dean could hear everything he was saying. “Then someone would love me like that and show me that affection too." On Earth, the humans pulled apart, gasping for air. Both angels were shocked to see that the humans were both male.Sam could have sworn the smaller one was a female because of the length of his hair. He now saw that it was longish, and sort of shaggy - a lot like his own. “Sammy?” Dean asked, the shock in his voice audible even to his own ears. “Is that supposed to happen? I mean, have you ever seen that happen?” “I don’t... er, I’ve never seen two males before." Sam blushed. Was it possible for two human males to love each other? It seemed like it - their essences together burned so bright, the same as it did when other soul mates found each other.

He had always been told it was to be male and female, but maybe he'd been taught wrong. “Sammy,” Dean whispered and the young cherub found himself almost nose to nose to the older angel. “Did you mean it?” Sam found himself getting nervous. “W-what are you talkin’ about, Dean? “ Sam stammered. “The whole 'I wish I was human' thing, Sammy." Sam paled. He hadn’t realized that he'd voiced those thoughts aloud. He needed to get out of there. As if Dean could read his mind, his hand clamped down on the cherub’s arm. “Not letting you go ‘til I get an answer, Sammy,” Dean said, his voice dropping a level. “l, uh, I’m not sure. I guess it would be nice,” Sam mumbled, his voice trailing off, staring down at his toga like was the most interesting thing in heaven. “Being loved sounds nice,” he said finally, looking back up at Dean through his bangs. “Nuh-uh, I don’t think that answer will do, Sammy. You’re just fine where you are - where I can keep an eye on you.” By this point, Dean had dragged Sam so far back towards him that the little cherub was practically in his lap. “Now, I may not know about love or anything like you do, but those humans sure made it look fun. Those last two, with the face touching, that looks pretty simple, right Sammy?” Dean purred “What?” Sam squeaked. “How 'bout we try it?” was all the warning Sam got before Dean’s lips were over his own. Sam wanted to move away but he couldn’t – Dean’s arms were around him, holding him close like the humans from earlier. Dean’s lips were soft, and Sam could feel a tingling sensation all through himself. When Dean’s tongue brushed against his lips, he gasped and shuddered, his own mouth dropping open with just enough space for Dean’s tongue to brush over his own. Sam gasped again, and Dean moved away from the young cherub, who was blushing a pretty pink colour with his hand on his lips. How adorable was he? Dean watched as the cherub vanished in the same fashion all angels did. Dean smirked to himself. He could get use to this love thing. He also knew for a fact that if Sammy’s wings were out, then those feathers would be that same pretty pink colour too.

The End


End file.
